Back Breaking
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: Jack's injuries turn out to be a little more serious than first thought after John Hart pushes him off the roof of the high rise building, and his team must now take care of him, whilst dealing with the threat presented by John Hart at the same time!


**Back Breaking**

"I… Ianto…" Jack moaned as he placed an unsteady finger against the intercom system still hooked over his ear. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears, and his breath was coming in short, sharp rasps in an attempt to still the stabbing daggers which were unrelenting as they spread along the entire length of his spine, unbearable pain swelling along the entire circumference of his back. He tried to manoeuvre himself into what would have been a much more comfortable position, barely managing to stifle a muffled scream of pain, before realising that he couldn't move.

"Jack?" Ianto's soft Welsh tone rang out to him, answering, at that moment however, dragging Jack back to the reality of the situation which currently awaited him outside of the unfamiliar world which had suddenly become his intolerable amount of pain… he suddenly realised with this that he was actually beginning to feel rather nauseous. "Jack?" Ianto asked again, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm still at the office buildings!" He managed to answer, mustering every ounce of what little waning strength he had left within him, in order to fight the pain, trying not to let it overwhelm him, focus on his increasingly laboured breathing, and process the words required in order to answer Ianto, all at the same time. "I've got a bit of a problem…"

"So do we Jack." Ianto began explaining with this. "We've found Gwen… she's been poisoned…" The rest of Ianto's continued explanation was wasted on Jack however, as the young Welshman's words bypassed the Captain completely in a blurred wave of increased pain and concern, at the mention of Gwen's name. The last words of his young lover's which Jack caught was Ianto's own reassurances. "Don't worry though, Owen's with her! She's going to be fine!"

At least that was something, Jack sighed in relief at hearing this, closing his eyes slowly as a soft flow of breath escaped from between his slightly parted lips. Curse John Hart! If he ever got his hands on him he'd regret the day he'd ever crossed paths with Captain Jack Harkness.

At that moment however, despite his own careful and desperate attempts not to move, it seemed to Jack that every muscle in his already throbbing back had been thrown into a succession of violent spasms, and he let out an involuntary cry of pain. His normally rather cosy and comfortable coat felt heavy against his burning skin, and the daggers of before were suddenly back, digging their blades even deeper into his flesh, tearing chunks out of the already raw and open wounds, and plunging into each individual vertebrate of his spine, splitting bone.

"…Jack?" Ianto suddenly demanded. "Jack are you alright? I didn't tell you… you need to be careful… John's been there! He…"

"I know…" Jack groaned in response.

"What?" Ianto asked, tone indicative of his sudden concern at this.

"I know…" He explained. "He pushed me off the roof of the building… I landed with my back on a bench!"

"What? Jack? Are you alright?" Ianto exclaimed at this… this wasn't supposed to happen, not to Jack… Jack was immortal… invincible, but for the first time since Jack had initiated any contact with his team, Ianto could sense the weakness in the Captain's voice. Although he didn't say as much to Ianto, the young Welshman could tell that he'd only recently revived from what must have been quite a traumatic death.

"I… I don't think so…" Jack faltered in response at this. "It hurts too much Ianto… I can't move… Owen…"

"Alright Jack…" Ianto reassured him. "Stay where you are, don't move! We're on our way!"

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

As Ianto cut the connection he looked down to see Owen looking up at him, a frown of concern and confusion on his face. Gwen, now fully conscious, was leaning heavily up against Toshiko, who was sitting with her back to the stone wall, as she composed herself.

"What was all that about?" Owen asked, the confused and slightly concerned creases of his forehead now turning into an irritated scowl as he spoke. He was tired… no, not tired, he was downright exhausted! He'd been shot, he should have been resting… instead of having to track down the crazed lunatic of a man he'd known all but a few hours, having to clean up the trail of devastation left in his wake... two of his four colleagues had suffered at the hands of Captain John Hart already, one beaten whilst the other had been poisoned… and now his Captain had gone missing… again!

Although, as he caught another glimpse of Ianto, his face unusually pale even in the dim, grey light of evening, expression set anxious and gaze distant, his tone softened, "…Ianto?" He pressed.

"That was Jack…" Ianto explained. "I think he's in trouble!"

With this a small gasp escaped from the far right hand corner of the chamber, and both men turned to see as Toshiko carefully helped Gwen to her feet, the young Welshwoman's gaze now turned attentively towards Ianto.

"What sort of trouble?" Owen asked.

"John pushed him off the roof of the office building…" Ianto explained. "I don't know… but… I think he's really hurt… he sounded in a bad way when I spoke to him just now!"

The young doctor scoffed overconfidently at this however, they were all of them aware of Jack's condition, his weirdly wonderful ability to heal himself and apparent total inability to die… in all the years Owen had known him he'd rarely needed his services himself, as a doctor. "Come on, this is Jack we're talking about…" He smiled.

"He landed with his back on a bench!" Ianto persisted, undeterred by Owen's apparent total lack of concern with this however. "He says that he can't move… he's in too much pain! I heard the weakness in his voice Owen… You're right, it is Jack… and you don't forget that! Believe me this is bad!"

Owen's tired gaze met with Ianto's for a moment, exchanging silent reassurances regarding the matter, before observing the young man's serious expression, the pleading in the deep black pools of his eyes, and realising the genuine nature of the situation.

"Oh shit!" He cursed as he picked up the medical bag containing the anti-toxin kit beside him, as Toshiko grabbed her laptop case, the small group running from the pokey storage chamber where they'd found Gwen, and back out towards the SUV.

"Where is he now? Owen panted as they ran, the hard rubber souls of his shoes making heavy contact with the tarmac, the two women trailed along behind.

"Still at the office buildings." Ianto explained.

"Fucking shit!" The young doctor reiterated as all four finally reached the SUV, occupying their respective seats. Ianto, the only one in any slightly suitable condition to drive leapt into the driver's seat as Owen seated himself in the front passenger seat beside. "Some evening this is turning out to be!"

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Meanwhile Jack could feel the blood trickling down his back and spreading in a pool at the base of his spine, he was beginning to feel dizzy and light headed from the loss of blood, and as the heat began to rise in his cheeks, the chill, almost icy evening air doing little to cool the blazing temperature of the pain induced fever, the world around him began to spin. His stomach muscles tightened, cramping painfully as he felt the hot and bitter bile rise in his throat, although, swallowing hard he managed to prevent himself from vomiting. His back and ribs throbbed painfully, and there was a sharp stabbing sensation in his shoulders and legs, and at the base of his spine every time he tried to move.

The fall had killed him, and he'd revived from that death… this wasn't supposed to be happening, not to him… not now! He closed his eyes, balling his sweaty palms into fists and grinding his teeth together as he realised that John Hart really had tried to kill him! He craned his neck slightly, ignoring the renewed rush of pain which this caused him, as he tried to gage from how far he'd fallen… and his vision began to swim as the pain in his back suddenly shot to an agonising level and became unbearable, letting out an involuntary whimper of pain! He felt like somebody had taken a searing flame to his entire lower back, hot enough to scorch his flesh from bone, from the waist down, and from his ribcage, upper spine, and all the way up to the point just below his shoulders felt like one complete, pulsating bruise which penetrated far beyond the initial flesh wounds he was sure to have received, and deeper. Hopefully however avoiding his internal organs, although something within Jack, perhaps the severity of his steadily increasing pain, told him otherwise… that he hadn't been so lucky!

All he could do was to sit this out, trying to move as little as possible as this would only cause him further pain and discomfort as the hard stony tarmac of the ground beneath shifted against his aching back, pressing small stones and grains of grit into the open, and seeping wounds, even despite of the all purpose woven material, designed to withstand even the toughest of battle conditions… there was a reason why the coat had lasted Jack so long.

With a final groan, screwing his face up tight into a pained grimace in an attempt to intercept the tears which threatened him, before they fell, with this however, he closed his eyes, and resting his head up against the leg of the bench, which had been supporting him, as he'd leant up against it, waited for his team to arrive.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"Jack?... Jack?" The next thing Jack became aware of was somebody shouting… calling his name. "Oh my God! What happened to him?" Gwen asked, as she observed the pool of blood, stooping down beside Jack. As she reached over to undo the top button of his shirt, the Captain reached over, grasping her wrist with one clammy hand as though he often did when coming round from the latest in his long catalogue of deaths… only he'd clearly still been breathing by the time they'd arrived, groaning and writhing in pain.

"Gwen?" He moaned, his eyes locking onto and focusing, for the first time upon her beautifully delicate face, her eyes still wide with shock.

"I need to get some fluids into him!" Owen exclaimed. "And we need to get this coat off so that I can access his injuries!"

"Jack?" Ianto asked cautiously, as he stooped down beside his Captain and lover, not seeming to care that he was getting the soles of his immaculately polished shoes soaked in Jack's blood. "Oh Jack…" He sighed, immediately taking over from Gwen as he took his Captain gently in his arms, Jack still writhing and shivering in pain in Ianto's embrace.

"Ianto…" Jack groaned weakly.

"It's alright I'm here." The young Welshman whispered, just barely audible enough for Jack alone to hear, before turning to Owen, who was already in a frenzy, his instincts as a doctor, and emergency medical training immediately taking over now as he already had the Torchwood medical kit out; a little more sophisticated than the average first aid box, complete with anti-toxin kit, bags of saline and blood, each having been carefully labelled, and donated by the various members of the team in case such a need should arise, as well as various other varieties of medicine, painkillers such as morphine, anaesthetics, hypodermics, sterilised needles and oxygen.

Owen had theorised that it would be quicker and more effective than having to hang around in hospital, by having any medical appliances on hand, and would raise less questions this way.

"What's happened to him?" Toshiko asked the young medic, the shock of discovering their Captain like this still evident upon the young Torchwood technicians face. "Can't you do something for him?"

"Jack I need you to keep still while I examine you!" Owen instructed. "Can you tell me exactly what happened? This is probably going to hurt, but I want you to just keep talking to me OK? It'll keep your mind off the pain!"

"FUCK!" Jack screamed as he felt himself being lifted by strong arms from behind, no sooner had Owen's last words left his lips however. The movements, although sudden, were still gentle, and yet still painful on a scale close to unbearable, as he felt his shoulders being forced back, his heavy greatcoat being pealed away from his stiff and aching body, firstly eased down his back, before his arms, elbows and finally wrists where gently manipulated out of their jacket sleeves, and the cold night of the evening struck him like a blade to the exposed flesh-wounds, and presumably numerable weeping grazes, seeping gashes and puncture marks oozing blood, and bruising generated by the inevitable broken bones.

He thought for a moment, in a sudden rush of panic and pain, that he was going to pass out, or perhaps this was death coming all over again. But then, as his head began to clear, he heard the tearing of what sounded to his foggy hearing like paper or thin plastic, something soft and wet stroking the back of his hand, the cold liquid making him shiver, and then he felt the sting of the needle as it punctured his flesh, the ache as Owen found a vein and running the small metallic object parallel with the vessel, before taping it in place, making him jump.

"Jack," Owen explained. "I've just got an IV going so that we can get some blood and fluids into you. Don't pull it out!"

"It's alright sweetheart…" Gwen soothed him, as he felt Ianto's gentle fingers subtly move a single stray strand of hair away from his face awkwardly, before placing a delicate kiss on his forehead, his warm breath caressing the Captain's cold skin. Jack could imagine the young Welshman glancing around uncertainly at each individual member of the team in turn before planting the kiss quickly… and the thought of this would have made Jack smile, if he could have done, if he hadn't been in so much pain.

"Just keep talking Jack, tell me…" Owen insisted. "I need to know what happened!"

"It was John!" Jack explained, through clenched teeth with this. "The bastard pushed me off the roof! He tried to kill me!"

"What, right from the top?" Gwen gasped, looking up at all nine stories of the high rise building.

Jack nodded, as best he could. The pain in his neck generated from this gesture instantly excruciating. "I landed with my back on the fucking bench!" He cried.

"Dear God!" Gwen exclaimed quietly to herself, under her breath, as she again turned, this time to observe the bench beside them, noticing for the first time the back of which was also dripping with Jack's blood.

Ianto handed Jack's damp greatcoat to Tosh, before assisting Owen in helping him off with his blood soaked shirt and braces, both flinching away from the sight which they were confronted with as they finally got down to Jack's bare skin. His back was severely bruised, each vertebrate outlined with black and purple bruising, deep gash marks and grazing, some having stripped two or three layers of skin from the bone and muscle, oozing blood.

As Owen gently palpated the area around his Captain's swollen ribs, he could feel the bone beneath his fingers shift with the force of the pressure he applied and Jack, in this instant, flinched involuntarily away from him, and cried out in pain.

"Sorry." Owen sighed, finally withdrawing his hand. "Jack, the good news is that your spine has actually healed quite nicely, but I'm still quite concerned about the amount of soft tissue damage you've sustained, and your ribs are still broken." He explained. "The likelihood is that you probably still have some internal bleeding, and we really need to get you somewhere where you can rest, where I can treat you without the risk of being seen, and where we can give your body time to recover at it's own pace. I don't know why you're not healing at your usual rate, but one thing I'm sure of is that you will at least heal in time."

Jack groaned. "Just… just… give me something… for the pain… Owen." He panted through gritted teeth. "I can deal…with the rest. We need to get back to the Hub… John."

"It's alright Jack…" Ianto soothed his lover comfortingly as the Captain pressed himself further into the young Welshman's embrace. "I've got you… everything's going to be alright… John… that bastard can wait… "

All four of the Torchwood team were surprised to hear Ianto's use of language, their normally well spoken, well mannered, polite and gentle Welshman… but they couldn't say that they blamed him, each fully understanding the anger generated by seeing their usually unbeatable, indestructible Captain this way… what wouldn't all four give to get their hands on Captain John Hart, as payment for turning their lives upside down and tearing their team apart.

"Jack you've lost a lot of blood…" Owen explained. "and, even with you, I'm seriously concerned about the amount of internal damage which you may have sustained. We're certainly not going to rush into anything, so this is what we're going to do, I'm going to give you some drugs for the pain, and wait for the fluids to start to take effect for the shock. Then, and only then will I consider going after John, when I'm convinced that you're fit enough and that your body can cope with it… John Hart can wait! I'll check you out for any series internal injuries later, after all of this is over!"

"But…" Jack began, before Gwen stopped him gently, with a finger to his pale lips.

"Shhhh," She hissed. "Best just to let Owen take charge for now hey sweetheart?" She asked, and Jack, exhausted and seeing that he was beaten for now, if not by his own weak and broken body, then by his own team, stronger and more adamant in their unison than he'd ever imagined, sighed.

With this Owen injected several ccs of morphine into Jack's IV line, before dosing himself up with painkillers. It had by now been several hours since his last dose, and he was beginning to feel the uncomfortable, and increasingly painful effects of the gunshot wound after his own eventful run in with John Hart earlier that evening, and as Ianto and Gwen helped Jack into the back seat of the SUV where he might be able to lie down in more comfort, Owen started the process of dressing his Captain's wounds before taking up his position in the drivers seat as an easy, soothing feeling overtook him. It didn't much matter that he was under the influence of the morphine, as Ianto clambered into the back seat beside Jack, they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while yet, he thought, as Jack drifted into sleep with his head in Ianto's lap.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

A few hours later just as dawn began to break Owen opened his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but the call to slumber had been too strong, and so at some point in the early hours of the morning he must have fallen asleep. He turned his stiff neck tentatively to observe the slender figure of Tosh asleep in the passenger seat beside him, her beautiful face still congealed with dry blood, before glancing up in the rear view mirror to see Ianto in the seat directly behind him, head slumped forward, mouth slightly open, Gwen, eyes closed, snoring slightly with her head resting gently against his shoulder… and to his surprise Jack sitting upright beside them, still alarmingly pale although very much awake.

"Jack!" Owen exclaimed, turning to face him and stifling a yawn with this. "How are you feeling?" He rubbed his tired eyes wearily, before unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Much better!" Jack grinned, shuffling further back into the seat as he said this. "I've been up close to the last hour waiting for you lot to wake up!" He explained, and yet, although much of his old usual nervous energy seemed to have returned, and there was a renewed sparkle to his eyes insinuating that he was indeed as Jack so often was raring to go right into the heart of danger, there was something about the way he still held himself which made Owen feel uneasy, as though he was still uncomfortable… and Jack in the prime of health would certainly not have spent the last hour hanging around waiting for his team to wake up, he'd have woken them all up himself with gale like force in all likelihood. "We need to get back to the Hub!"

"Well, let me be the judge of that!" Owen insisted as he unlocked the driver's side door of the SUV, stepping out into the cold early morning air. It felt refreshing against his hot skin, the icy chill and fresh scent of the morning's breeze a welcome wake up after the stuffy atmosphere of the vehicle, having had the heating turned up all night. Although as he opened the passenger door on Jack's side he noticed the Captain shiver as a result of the cold. "Lets take a look at your wounds."

As Owen peeled away the layers of Jack's bandages he was surprised to find that the Captain could possibly be so alert and coherent however. The gauze and layers of cotton dressings were soaked in blood and yellow fluid from his weeping wounds, some had even dried in places forming a slightly sticky layer of crusty matter, acting like a glue and making it very difficult to prise the dressings away from Jack's raw skin in places, other gauze pads were still wet in areas, where Owen gently stripped them away to reveal large open wounds still oozing blood beneath. Owen grimaced as the sight of the mess caused.

"Jack." He sighed seriously, "anybody else and I'd be seriously concerned about these wounds… as things are I'm worried. I'm going to give you another dose of morphine to help with the pain, and you're almost certain to be anaemic from the amount of blood you've lost."

"Don't go wasting much needed medical supplies on me Owen." Jack sighed. "I'm fine, really. This is nothing. When you've lived as long as I have, seen what I've seen, been through what I've been through… believe me I've had worse. Besides I heal quicker than most."

"Even so I'll have you take iron tablets for the next couple of weeks anyway, just to be on the safe side," He explained, "and then I'll check your blood for any remaining abnormalities. These wounds will need redressing for now, and then I'll try to change them at least three times daily, at least until the bleeding stops. You're also likely to be dehydrated, you're losing a lot of bodily fluids from these wounds." He reached up to check the contents of Jack's IV bag, noticing that it was already almost empty. "I'll give you another bag of saline as well." He sighed.

Jack shook his head. "No time." He explained. "We need to get back to the Hub now!" The Captain was becoming more and more heated, his voice raised, tone hard and urgent.

"Jack you need to rest!" Owen insisted.

"I've already rested!" He exclaimed. "I can rest once we've seen to John. We can't risk him roaming around the streets of Cardiff, he's dangerous. Look what he did to Gwen, to you and Tosh! He came here because he tracked me down… this is all my fault. Owen if you really want me to rest I can rest easier once I know he can't hurt anybody else!"

Just at that moment Ianto began to stir, his head rolled back against the headrest, his eyelids flickered, and finally he opened his eyes. It took a moment for the bleary headed Welshman to realise where he was as his surroundings gradually came into focus and he remembered everything about the evening before, that he wasn't waking up to the beautiful Cardiff sunrise streaming through the curtains of his apartment, nor indeed the less comfortable couch in the communal office area of the Hub, where he'd sometimes grab a few hours sleep after a busy nights work, during which he hadn't had time to return home. However he'd rarely woken up to find himself having spent the night in the back of the SUV before.

He turned to Jack sitting beside him, Owen still leaning in through the passenger side door, applying the last of the Captain's fresh bandages before administering a new dose of morphine into Jack's IV line, before he could protest.

"Jack?" The young Welshman asked, uncertainly.

"I'm alright Ianto." Jack tried to reassure him however. "It's just a little scratch."

"Jack," Owen insisted. "You've broken your back in several places, you've sustained some fractured ribs, not to mention any internal injuries you may have sustained, and if you could see your back you would realise that it's more than just a scratch, but one massive open wound! Now will you stop behaving as though it's nothing more than a grazed knee and just, for once, listen to me!"

"I've told you Owen!" Jack responded, asserting his authority. "I'll rest once we've dealt with Captain John… now are you going to get behind that drivers wheel, because if you don't I will!"

"Hmph…" Owen sighed, his frustration becoming evident at this, as he busily began tidying away what was left of the assorted medical equipment on the back passenger seat, and throwing away the empty packaging. "I'll drive!"

Ianto looked slightly confused as with this Owen slammed the passenger door shut and made his way around the side of the car, jumping into the driver's seat and storing the medical kit inside the glove compartment, being careful not to catch Tosh's knees where she still sat dosing restlessly beside him, her own beautiful face by now beginning to swell slightly, the bruising coming out as she began to show signs of her own painful run in with Captain John Hart the previous evening. Owen turned the keys in the ignition, kick starting the engine, before glancing in the rear view mirror just in time to observe as Jack tore his IV line out, stemming the small trickle of blood which ensured from the back of his hand with a spare gauze pad left lying on the passenger seat beside him, which Owen had evidently missed, and failed to clear away, as the two women finally began to stir.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked.

"Back to the Hub." Jack responded with this. "I have a bone to pick with our Captain John Hart."

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

A few hours later John Hart had finally been dealt with, sent back through the Rift from where he'd come from, and the team were preparing to leave the rooftop on which they now found themselves… thrown back to a point in time from some late point from the evening before.

Owen still had his concerns and reservations over the state of Jack's injuries, although he'd appeared fine in the presence of Captain John Hart throughout the rest of the evening. After all the trouble he'd already caused for them, it appeared that the Captain still had one last surprise for Jack however.

As the team stood back, a protective force around their Captain, now fully reinstated, they'd observed the two in conversation, the light hearted banter flowing freeing between them, although it had been made clear from the start to the relief of the rest of the team that Jack wasn't going to accept John Hart back… when the Captain finally kissed Jack in farewell, activating his time vortex manipulator wrist strap before turning his back, and walking away.

"Oh and by the way," They'd heard John speak as Jack finally sent him back through the Rift, and far away, out of all of their lives forever, or so they'd hoped… where he couldn't hurt any of them ever again. "I've found Grey…"

Jack's face had contorted with an expression of extreme shock at this, they'd all noticed it, his eyes wide, his pupils fixed upon his old friend, now turned nemesis, as his expression fell, a deep frown of thought hardening his soft features… and as the Rift had finally closed, wisps of vortex energy drifting up around the Captain, Jack had turned, rather stiffly, to face them all. Reminding them that although he'd appeared very much recovered over the last few hours he was probably still suffering from the effects of some rather serious injuries… at the very least a very sore back.

"Who's Grey?" Gwen asked quietly.

"It's nothing…" Jack sighed in response after a moment of apparent contemplation however. "Let's get back to work."

As he'd turned to leave however he suddenly stiffened and fell to his knees, face contorting in a pained grimace. Owen immediately raced to his side.

"Jack?" He asked, instantly concerned.

"I'm fine." Their Captain insisted, brushing off his teams concern and attention with this however, with the meek gesture of his hand. "It's nothing…"

"Jack, you need to rest!" Owen insisted.

"I'm fine!"

"You need somewhere to stay for the night Jack… someone to keep an eye on you." The doctor explained. "You can't go back to the Hub, whilst there's still the risk of you running into yourself."

"I've told you all," Jack finally snapped, "I'm fine!" as he struggled to his feet.

"He can stay at my place." Ianto cut in at this however, to the teams evident surprise as they all turned to glance quizzically at him… the whole time Jack had been away Ianto had been the one who'd suffered the most as a result of his departure, now here the young Welshman was welcoming him back with open arms, and seemingly all the pain of the past few months seemed irrelevant. They could only suppose that the pairs love really did run strong.

Their sudden influx of attention obviously didn't sit well with the quiet and unassuming young Welshman however as he instantly blushed and averted their gaze uncomfortably with this. "Well," He continued at last. "I know that I'm not going to be going back to my flat anytime this evening don't I, so there's no chance of us being run into… and I have plenty of spare room… it's warm, and tidy, and in quite a quiet and suitably boring location." He smiled.

Jack opened his mouth to protest at this, although Owen spoke up before he had chance to cut in and say what he'd been going to say.

"Well that's settled then." The young doctor agreed. "I'll pop by in the morning to check on you, and drop off some medical supplies."

"There is just one condition…" Ianto grinned, glancing playfully at Jack with this however. His beautiful green eyes gleamed, cheeks, emphasised by his prominent cheekbones, blushing pink, as his wide smile showed off an almost perfect set of pearly white teeth. "This doesn't count… you still owe me that date." He addressed his Captain cheerfully.

Jack laughed heartily at this. "Well surely that depends on how the mood of the evening takes us?" He remarked teasingly.

Ianto's eyes rolled sarcastically as he sighed, he could tell already that they were going to have fun tonight… secretly revelling in the fact that after all those long evenings dreaming of this moment he finally had Jack back.


End file.
